1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adapter exclusively used for the lamp, and more particularly to an innovative adapter, which allows installation of a T5 lamp onto a T8 socket.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
With ever-changing progress, the manufacturing technology and quality of lamps are improving continuously, e.g. the up-to-date T5 lamps' illumination efficiency is 30% higher than traditional T8 lamps, with the color rendition almost similar to the sunlight. So, such lamps are an ideal option for environmental protection and widely applied in many countries. Yet, some actual problems will be encountered due to different dimensions of T5 and T8 lamps, e.g. the standard T5/28 W lamp is approx. 60 mm shorter than T8/40 W lamp. Also, there are varying connecting pins at the receiving terminals, i.e. T5 lamps cannot be mounted onto T8 lamp sockets and have to be replaced along with the well-functioned sockets, leading to a serious waste of resources, especially in the shipping centers where thousands of lamps are often removed together with the operable sockets.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.